the_mead_hallfandomcom-20200214-history
Nurma Oathmason
Wildhammer gryphon tamer from Aerie Peak in the Hinterlands. Characteristics Physical Appearance Nurma is a Wildhammer Dwarf, and is quite proud of that fact; on either cheek is a triangle of color, both roughly two inches long on all sides, angled so that one side runs parallel beneath each eye and a corner points towards her jaw. More angular designs can be seen wrapped around her biceps, tattooed in the same bright Wildhammer blue. Outside the tattoos, the Wildhammer is rather unassuming in appearance. She keeps her unruly hair in two thick braids and her freckled face is oftentimes windburnt. Personal Items Thick patches cover her knees and the seat of her britches, evidence that she's had to repair her garb on more than one occasion. Around her middle is a well-worn leather belt, decorated with a few gryphon feathers and weighed down by the multitude of items she carries with her: a length of rope, a small skinning knife, and a pouch of random knick-knacks and a few copper coins. Around the middle finger of her left hand is a dull metal ring band fashioned by Tyrman Bladebreaker, serving as her communicator and badge of the Steelgrasp Brigade. A common pitchfork, the only thing she had with her at the time, has become her go-to weapon whenever she needs to defend herself or others. Personality Nurma appears quiet and shy at first, almost as if she’s more at-ease with feathered companions than her own kin. However, once she opens up, she is energetic and high-spirited. More of a nurturer than a front line fighter, she makes a point to put others in front of herself, but is willing to defend those who can’t necessarily defend themselves. History Childhood and Early Life Growing up in the wild hills of the Hinterlands, Nurma watched in awe of the magnificent gryphon riders that trained with the gryphons around Aerie Peak. The way they worked with the animals, the way they soared through the skies...Nurma always had an admiration for one of the most honored paths in her clan. She’d watch the friendships they formed, and go to sleep every night dreaming of the day she’d earn a Stormhammer of her own. As she trailed behind the gryphon riders in the aerie, she began to note the differences between the gryphons and their temperaments. By the time she was old enough to apprentice in the aerie herself, she already knew how to do the basic tasks required of her; shovel away dirty straw and bring in clean for the nests, repair the harnesses used by the riders, and see to the needs of the gryphons roosted there. But Nurma never earned her Stormhammer. Every year at the rededication ceremony, her name was passed over. The first few years she chalked it up to needing to learn more, but there was still a sense of envy and disappointment. After a while, though, she realized that her duties in caring for the gryphons and their young were just as important, if not more, than patrolling the skies around their homeland. Years of caring for gryphons in the aeries of the Hinterlands had taught her both the care and keeping of the magnificent beasts, and their tack and gear. She became proficient at leatherworking after having to mend and repair harnesses and saddles for the riders. Companions Munro Description Munro is a large beast, roughly five feet from beak to rump, and has a wingspan large enough to support his three hundred pounds of weight. He seems to spurn armor, and wears a harness over his preened feathers only begrudgingly. History Muire Description A small hatchling, Muire is still in the process of shedding her fluff for her juvenile guard feathers. As a result, she has a mottled, unkept appearance. Her left wing is crumpled and twisted, leaving her grounded while other gryphons her age are already flying short distances. History While in the aerie, Nurma had the pleasure of raising multiple groups of gryphon hatchlings from eggs in order to properly socialize them into companions for the Wildhammer dwarves. Most of the time the hatchlings grow and learn without much assistance, but Muire was an exception; her left wing never fully formed in the egg and was crumpled. Seeing such a pitiful creature that the others openly spurned, Nurma took Muire and raised her away from the other hatchlings until she was strong enough to hold her own.Category:Character